NaruMiko: Get Married
by Izzudin Armain
Summary: Ini kisah tentang bagaimana Naruto dan Mikoto bertemu, berkenalan, saling jatuh cinta, dan kemudian menikah.
1. Chapter 1

Mikoto terkejut ketika Sasuke membawa seorang teman ke rumah. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja selama ini Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin, pendiam, dan penyendiri. Ia juga cukup sulit bergaul dengan orang baru, apalagi sejak Fugaku meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat. Jadi, Mikoto cukup terkejut ketika putranya itu membawa seorang teman ke rumah. Tapi Mikoto senang, setidaknya itu perkembangan yang bagus untuk anaknya.

"Ibu, perkenalkan, ini Naruto. Dia teman satu kelasku." Sasuke memperkenalkan teman berambut pirangnya pada ibunya.

Mikoto menatap sekilas teman anaknya tersebut. Rambut pirang, mata biru, entah mengapa Mikoto merasa tak asing dengan perawakan tersebut.

"Anda pasti nyonya Mikoto. Perkenalkan, nama saya Namikaze Naruto, miss.." Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan, tak lupa tangan terulur dan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Mikoto merasa wajahnya memanas entah mengapa, dan tiba-tiba ia menjadi gugup, "O-oh, jadi N-naruto-kun ya. S-sasuke tidak pernah membawa teman ke rumah, jadi aku cukup senang kamu datang kemari." Jawab Mikoto dengan terbata-bata sambil menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Ck, sial. Mengapa aku jadi gugup begini? Ayolah, Mikoto. Dia itu teman anakmu, sadarlah!" Mikoto merutuki dirinya sendiri yang gugup dihadapan teman anaknya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran, ia bersumpah sekilas melihat wajah ibunya memerah. Dan apa-apaan itu, mengapa ibunya berbicara terbata-bata? Sejak kapan Mikoto punya penyakit gagap?

Mereka berdua, -Naruto dan Mikoto-, berjabat tangan cukup lama. Sebenarnya Mikotolah yang –entah lupa atau apa- tidak kunjung melepaskan tangannnya, malahnya matanya keasyikan terus memandang wajah tampan teman anaknya itu.

"Tunggu dulu! Tampan? What the-, sejak kapan aku terpesona dengan laki-laki seperti ini!" Mikoto semakin merasakan wajahnya tumbuh memanas. Oh, ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya kini?

Ketika Mikoto menjabat tangan Naruto, entah mengapa Mikoto merasakan suatu getaran dihatinya. Getaran yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan sejak suaminya meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Oh, shit. Apa sih sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku?"

Merasa Mikoto yang entah mengapa menjadi linglung dan tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya, Naruto terpaksa berdehem. "Ehem, jadi. Miss.." Ujar Naruto sambil melirik ke arah tangan mereka yang masih saling menjabat, atau lebih tepatnya Mikoto yang tak kunjung melepas jabatan tangannya.

"Eh, iya.. m-maafkan aku.." Mikoto tumbuh semakin gugup.

"Saya sungguh tak mengira kalau anda.. ehem- adalah ibu Sasuke.." Kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto.

Mikoto menaikkan alisnya bingung mendengar ucapan Naruto, melihat hal itu Naruto baru menyadari ucapannya. "Eh, m-maksudku.. Anda tahu, anda kelihatan lebih muda dari bayangan saya." Naruto tersipu malu.

Mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Naruto, entah sengaja atau tidak. Membuat hati Mikoto berbunga-bunga.

Sementara itu Sasuke semakin bingung dengan suasana ini, "What the H*ll.. ada yang mau memberitahu aku kenapa semua orang hari ini berubah jadi gagap?!" Batin Sasuke frustasi.

Melihat suasana yang menjadi agak canggung, Naruto segera mengendalikan dirinya. "Maafkan saya, miss.. Jika ucapanku tadi menyinggungmu."

"Omong kosong, Naruto-kun. Aku malah merasa sangat tersanjung dikatakan lebih muda oleh teman anakku. Fufufufu.." Kata Mikoto sambil menutupi mulutnya, kemudian tertawa dengan anggun.

Naruto merasa lega mendengar ucapan ibu Sasuke barusan. Sungguh, ia khawatir kalau-kalau ucapannya tadi membuat ibu Sasuke tersinggung. Tapi harus Naruto akui, ia benar-benar dibuat terpesona sekilas oleh penampilan ibu Sasuke. Maksudnya, penampilan ibu Sasuke sangat anggun dan mempesona, juga sangat modis dan elegan. Kalau saja Sasuke tak memperkenalkan wanita dihadapannya ini sebagai ibunya, mungkin Naruto mengira kalau Mikoto adalah model papan atas.

Naruto heran dengan pemikirannya saat ini. Sebagai seorang Namikaze yang dilahirkan dengan tampang –ehem- rupawan, tak kurang gadis cantik dan sexy yang mendekati Naruto. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang mampu mengetarkan hati Naruto. Namun beda dengan ibu Sasuke ini, hanya dengan sikap dan kata-katanya saja, mampu membuat hati seorang Namikaze Naruto bergetar!

"Sial, Naruto. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia itu ibu temanmu, sadarlah!" Naruto merutuk dalam hatinya.

"Jadi, bu. Hari ini Naruto berjanji akan mengajakku bermain futsal bersama teman-temannya. Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil kaos dan sepatu saja." Sasuke menyela, ditangannya tersampir sepasang sepatu dan kaos futsal. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke mengambilnya, sepertinya tadi ketika Mikoto dan Naruto sibuk berbincang-bincang.

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Olahraga memang sangat bagus untuk anak muda seperti kalian."

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu, bu." Ujar Sasuke lalu melenggang keluar rumah.

"Kami permisi dulu, miss.." Naruto pamit lalu mengikuti Sasuke keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke, Naruto.." Kata Mikoto agak keras, berdiri di pintu. Ketika Mikoto hendak berbalik ke dalam rumah, seketika langkahnya terhenti. Ia tiba-tiba baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu, apa Naruto-kun tadi bilang kalau dia adalah 'Namikaze'?"

* * *

"Oi, Naruto. Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Anak laki-laki dengan tato aneh diwajahnya menyapa Naruto.

"Hey, Kiba. Aku tadi mampir ke rumah Sasuke dulu.." Jawab Naruto, kemudian memperkenalkan Sasuke. "Perkenalkan Kiba, ini Sasuke. Dia teman sekelasku. Sasuke, dia Kiba, dia bersekolah di SMK Negara 2 Konoha."

"Oi oi, Naruto. Kenapa harus bawa-bawa sekolah segala!" Kiba memprotes karena malu menyebutkan tentang sekolahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke.." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Inuzuka Kiba. Yosh, salam kenal Sasuke." Ujar Kiba menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke. Anak-anak dari SMK Negara 2 Konoha terkenal suka bikin rusuh." Ujar Naruto setengah bercanda.

"Hei hei, sial kau Naruto. Tidak usah bawa-bawa sekolah napa sih..!" Ujar Kiba tidak terima, lalu terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Kiba dengan Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa.

Tapi memang benar bahwa SMK Negara 2 Konoha terkenal dengan siswanya yang hobi tawuran. Karena itu juga Kiba malu ketika Naruto menyebutkan asal sekolahnya, karena rata-rata yang bersekolah di sana adalah anak-anak dengan cap 'bandel'.

"Puk." Seseorang menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Merasa pundaknya ditepuk seseorang, Sasuke lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Oh, Shika. Kau di sini juga?" Ternyata yang menepuk pundak Sasuke tadi adalah Shikamaru, teman satu sekolah mereka tapi beda kelas.

"Hoam.. Ya, tadi Naruto WA aku dan menyuruhku ke sini. Sial, padahal aku lagi enak-enakan tidur. Tapi syukurlah ada kau di sini, jadi aku tidak perlu susah-susah mencari tambahan anggota lagi. Soalnya katanya hari ini banyak yang tidak bisa ikut. Hoam.." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini.

Satu persatu teman-teman Naruto tiba, ketika jumlah orang yang berkumpul sudah cukup, pertandingan futsal pun di mulai. Karena Sasuke baru pertama kali bermain futsal, maka Naruto menjadikannya bek, sedangkan untuk kipernya adalah Chouji, yang walaupun gemuk tapi sangat lincah menjaga gawang. Shikamaru dan Naruto sendiri berperan sebagai penyerang, sedangkan Lee menemani Sasuke sebagai bek. Lawan tim Naruto kali ini adalah tim Akatsuki, yang beranggotakan Pain, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Kisame.

Kedua tim telah berhadap-hadapan di lapangan, siap untuk memulai pertandingan.

"Kali ini kau akan kalah, Naruto. Hehe.." Pain menyeringai.

"Mimpi saja sana, Pain." Balas Naruto, sudut bibir melengkung ke atas. "Sasuke, lakukan tendangan pertama!" Pinta Naruto pada Sasuke.

"E-eh, aku." Ujar Sasuke gugup sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, ayo!" Kiba mendorong Sasuke dari belakang.

"Siapa ini, Naruto? Anggota barumu ya?" Tanya Pain heran, baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke.

"Iya, dia anggota baruku. Ayo, Sasuke, lekas tendang bolanya!"

Setelah Sasuke melakukan tendangan pertama, yang melenceng jauh ke atas, maka pertandingan pun dimulai.

Bola jatuh ke kaki Hidan, yang dengan lincah mengiring bola, di depannya Lee dan Sasuke menghadang, hampir merebut bola darinya.

"Kiri! Hidan!" Hidan mendengar teriakan kejutan di sebelah kirinya, di sana Pain bebas tanpa penjagaan.

Duashh

Hidan mengoper bola ke arah Pain, tapi sayang Naruto buru-buru menerjang ke depan dan merebut bola yang diumpankan Hidan pada Pain.

"Sial, anak itu!" Hidan merutuk kesal.

"Kheh, sesuai julukannya. Si kilat pirang, dia cepat." Ujar Pain bersemangat, dia suka ketika melawan tim yang hebat.

* * *

Sementara itu, dipinggir lapangan, duduk dikursi, adalah Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shion, Shizuka, dan Konan. Juga ada Shino, Neji, dan Sai yang duduk sebagai cadangan.

"Wah, lihat itu, Ino! Naruto-kun sedang mengiring bola. Kyaa.. keren sekali." Sakura menonton dengan bersemangat, sementara itu teriakan lain terdengar.

"Ayo Naruto-kun, hajar mereka!" Adalah Shion dan Hinata yang berteriak hampir bersamaan. Mereka kemudian sama-sama menoleh dan bersitatap, ada kilatan listrik yang terpancar dari mata mereka.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau merebut Naruto-kun dariku, Shion!"

"Kheh, Naruto-kun akan jadi milikku, Hi-na-ta!"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Naruto pasti akan memilihku jadi pacarnya." Shizuka berdiri diantara mereka dan berkata.

Melihat pemandangan ini, Shino, Neji, dan Sai hanya saling memandang kemudian berkata, "Dasar _fans girl._ "

Mereka berempat –Sakura, Hinata, Shion, dan Shizuka- adalah 4 gadis tercantik di SMAN 1 Konoha, tempat Naruto bersekolah. Dan sialnya, keempat-empatnya adalah fans berat Naruto. Untungnya, 2 gadis yang ada disana masih 'waras' dan tidak ikut-ikutan. Konan adalah pacar Pain, sementara Ino sudah memiliki Sai. Walaupun dulu Ino juga sempat naksir pada Naruto. Salahkan saja Naruto yang ketampanan dan kharismanya melewati batas wajar.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini. Seperti Naruto saja satu-satunya laki-laki di sini." Gumam Sai pada mereka berempat.

* * *

Kembali ke Uchiha mansion, Mikoto kini tengah bergulat dengan tumpukan dokumen perusahaan yang menggunung. Semenjak meninggalnya Fugaku, klan Uchiha semakin menurun. Banyak anggota klan yang terkena skandal mulai dari kasus korupsi, pencucian uang, skandal seks, sampai yang paling parah adalah skandal kudeta yang menyeret sebagian besar anggota klan Uchiha ke tiang gantungan. Beruntung, mempertimbangkan kesetiaan dan dedikasi klan Uchiha pada Negara selama bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, Kaisar dan Perdana Menteri hanya menghukum mati anggota klan yang terlibat kudeta dan tidak menghapus sepenuhnya klan Uchiha. Sejak saat itu, klan yang dulunya merupakan klan aristokrat dan pengusaha paling bersinar di Jepang, kini telah sangat menurun jauh. Mikoto berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membuat perusahaan-perusahaan Uchiha yang tersisa tetap berdiri ditengah tekanan dari dalam dan luar klan yang mendera. Namun, apalah daya. Mikoto hanyalah sosok perempuan, ibu dari anak-anaknya. Ia yang dulunya hanya ibu rumah tangga yang bahagia dengan mengurus anaknya kini dipaksa untuk tidak hanya mengurus dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya, tapi juga seluruh klan. Terkadang, Mikoto merindukan hari-hari dimana ia masih memiliki seorang suami disisinya.

Sempat terbersit dibenak Mikoto untuk menerima tawaran menikah dari banyak laki-laki diluar sana. Tapi sayang, Mikoto terpaksa menolak mereka semua setelah diketahui alasan mereka untuk menikahi Mikoto adalah menguasai harta Uchiha yang tersisa. Yang lebih penting, tak satupun dari laki-laki tersebut mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Ugh, sial. Dokumen ini tak habis-habis..!" Mikoto mengerang frustasi di meja kerjanya.

Tiba-tiba terbersit suatu ide dibenak Mikoto, ia buru-buru merogoh smartphone android disakunya dan mengirim Sasuke pesan via whatsapp.

Mikoto: _Sasuke, apa kau masih di lapangan futsal?_

Mikoto lalu buru-buru mengirim pesan tersebut, berharap anaknya segera membalas.

"Ayo Sasuke, cepat balas pesan ibu." Batin Mikoto berharap-harap cemas.

Ting

Smartphone Mikoto berdering, Mikoto buru-buru membukanya.

Sasuke: _iya ibu, kebetulan aku sedang beristirahat. Tapi kata Naruto permainan masih berlangsung lama. Ada apa, bu?_

Mikoto: _cepat kirimkan ibu lokasinya!_

Sasuke: _eh, untuk apa bu? Jangan bilang ibu mau kesini? Itu memalukan._

Mikoto: _sudah cepat kirimkan saja! Atau uang sakumu akan ibu potong!_

Sasuke: _aarghh, baik-baik. Tunggu sebentar._

"Yess, akhirnya.." Mikoto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ting

Smartphone Mikoto berbunyi sekali lagi, Sasuke telah mengirimkan lokasi tempatnya bermain futsal. Mikoto membenahi penampilannya sejenak, setelah memastikan tidak ada yang kurang, ia lalu bergugus turun menuju garasi mobil untuk menuju ke tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berada.

* * *

Sungguh, Mikoto bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya datang kemari. Maksudnya, ayolah.. dia adalah seorang perempuan, ibu rumah tangga berusia 36 tahun yang juga sibuk mengurus perusahaan keluarga. Apa yang dilakukannya disebuah _sport centre,_ tempat yang identik dengan anak-anak muda menghabiskan waktu mereka.

Mungkin menonton Naruto-kun bermain akan menarik.

Itulah satu kata, satu pemikiran, yang mengilhaminya untuk datang kemari, meninggalkan sejenak segala tetek bengek pekerjaannya yang membosankan. Mikoto bahkan sempat heran dengan dirinya sendiri, apa benar hanya demi Naruto ia rela datang ke tempat ini?

"Ah, sudahlah. Karena aku sudah sampai di sini, apa boleh buat." Mikoto lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam _sport centre._ Sesampainya di dalam, ia mencari-cari dimana kira-kira tempat Naruto dan putranya berada.

"Nah, itu dia!" Seru Mikoto ketika ia melihat siluet putranya dikejauhan, ia lalu bergegas menuju arah tersebut.

Mikoto sebenarnya ingin menonton lebih dekat ke lapangan, tapi ia melihat banyak sekali para remaja yang ada di sana. Jadi Mikoto mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya menonton dari posisi yang agak jauh. Meski begitu ia masih bisa melihat cukup jelas pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung.

Mikoto benar-benar menikmati pertandingan tersebut, tapi pandangannya hanya terfokus pada Naruto. Sesekali ia akan memekik kegirangan ketika Naruto mencetak gol dan mendesah kecewa ketika timnya kebobolan. Mikoto benar-benar sangat, sangat memperhatikan Naruto. Gerak-geriknya, rambutnya yang berkibar tertiup angin, keringat yang menetes membasahi tubuhnya, semua tak lepas dari mata lentik Mikoto. Sungguh, Mikoto benar-benar bingung mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Sebuah pemikiran terbersit dihatinya, "Apakah aku telah jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak, tidak!" Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, dia tidak –atau belum- bisa menerima itu. Apa-apaan itu. Dia, Uchiha Mikoto, perempuan yang terkenal dengan julukan _lady of the ice,_ si dewi berhati dingin, yang telah menolak puluhan lelaki dari berbagai kalangan. Telah mengalami ketertarikan secara emosional dengan sahabat anaknya yang jauh lebih muda darinya? _What the hell is going on?_

Tapi semakin Mikoto menyangkal perasaan ini, perasaan tersebut justru tumbuh semakin kuat. Akhirnya Mikoto teringat sebuah pepatah, 'Biarkan semua mengalir apa adanya, biar waktu yang kan menjawabnya'.

* * *

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." Suara nafas terengah-engah terdengar di penjuru lapangan, pertandingan telah berakhir dengan skor 5-4 untuk kemenangan tim Pain. Baik tim Pain maupun Naruto kini terbujur lelah di tengah lapangan.

"Pertandingan yang hebat, Naruto. Seperti biasa." Puji Pain yang tengah berbaring.

"Ya, sama-sama." Balas Naruto, ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan. Dimana telah menunggu Hinata, Sakura, Shion, serta Shizuka.

"Naruto-kun, ini kubawakan minuman untukmu. Minumlah." Hinata menyodorkan sebotol minuman berenergi pada Naruto. Sementara Neji yang melihat itu hanya bisa cemberut.

"Hinata, mana minuman untukku?" Tanya Neji.

"E-eh, Neji-niisan, kau minta saja ya pada yang lain. Sakura dan yang lain kelihatannya bawa banyah tuh." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Ugh, sial. Terkutuklah kau Naruto, yang merebut hati adik imutku!" Neji merutuk kesal dalam hatinya, tapi ia tidak berani menunjukkannya terang-terangan. Takutnya nanti Hinata akan marah dan menjauhinya. Tahu sendiri kan kalau Neji itu siscon-complex akut.

"Naruto-kun, ini kubuatkan camilan enak untukmu. Cobalah."

"Naruto-kun.."

"Naruto-kun.."

Baik Hinata, Sakura, Shion, serta Shizuka berebut untuk menawarkan minuman dan makanan yang mereka bawa untuk diberikan pada Naruto.

"Eh, semuanya. Aku sudah bawa bekal sendiri, tawarkanlah pada yang lain." Ujar Naruto sopan, takut menyinggung mereka berempat.

Akhirnya setelah berkali-kali didesak, Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan menerima semua pemberian tersebut. Tapi Naruto hanya mencicipinya sedikit hanya untuk membuat keempat gadis tersebut senang. Sisanya Naruto bagi dengan yang lain, tentu setelah mereka pergi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 petang, Satu persatu teman-teman Naruto meninggalkan lokasi, hingga hanya menyisakan Naruto dan Sasuke saja. Saat itulah Mikoto muncul.

"Eh, ibu. Kau benar-benar ke sini?" Sasuke bertanya panik. Tentu saja, dia sudah besar, usianya 17 tahun. Dan ibunya datang ke tempatnya bermain dengan teman-temannya seolah-olah dia anak kecil yang perlu dijaga.

"Oh, Mikoto-san. Apa anda hendak menjemput Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya.

"Iya, kebetulan sekali aku hendak mengajak Sasuke makan malam di luar. Apa kau mau ikut, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh, itu.."

Sementara Naruto sedang berpikir, Sasuke melihat ibunya dengan heran. Tidak biasanya ibunya mengajak makan di luar, apa memang itu tujuan ibunya ke sini tadi?

"Sudahlah, kau ikut saja ya, Naruto." Kata Sasuke dengan nada setengah memohon.

"Ah, kalau begitu baiklah.." Sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum, senyum yang mampu melelehkan Mikoto.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi.." Bersama-sama, Mikoto, Sasuke, dan Naruto lalu menuju ke tempat parkir. Mikoto dan Sasuke menaiki mobil, sementara Naruto membawa motornya.

* * *

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, restoran Akimichi. Mikoto dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan, sementara Naruto duduk sendiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Mikoto. Di depan mereka adalah meja persegi yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Wow, ibu, kau yakin mampu menghabiskan semua makanan ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan heran.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini ibu sering merasa frustasi dengan banyaknya pekerjaan yang semakin menumpuk. Ibu pikir makan banyak akan sedikit menghilangkan tekanan, bukan?" Jawab Mikoto polos.

Mereka bertiga lalu makan dengan khidmat sambil ngobrol ringan, sesekali Naruto akan mengeluarkan _joke-joke_ ringan yang membuat Mikoto dan Sasuke tertawa.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau juga pandai melucu, Naruto." Kata Sasuke masih tertawa dengan lelucon Naruto barusan.

"Aduh, sepertinya perutku sakit. Aku harus ke belakang dulu!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Itulah akibatnya jika banyak makan plus banyak ketawa. Jadi sakit kan? Hahaha.."

"Sialan kau, Naruto.." Tak mempedulikan lelucon Naruto, Sasuke bergegas menuju toilet. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Mikoto berdua, membuat suasana tiba-tiba menjadi agak canggung.

"Jadi, Naruto-kun.." Mikoto membuka obrolan, "Apa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang? Maksudku, ya.. kau tahu, anak muda sepertimu biasanya suka menjalin hubungan dengan satu atau dua orang gadis. Kau tahu, pacaran maksudku?"

"Entahlah, Mikoto-san. Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan hubungan semacam itu. Bukan berarti aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Maksudku, aku punya banyak hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar pacaran yang harus ku urus." Naruto adalah pria dengan segudang pengalaman. Sekali dua kali mungkin ia akan gugup di depan Mikoto, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Tapi.. ya, bila ada wanita yang tertarik padaku dan aku tertarik padanya. Mungkin aku tak akan menolak hubungan semacam.. kekasih, mungkin." Lanjut Naruto kemudian.

"Hmm, menarik sekali, Naruto-kun.." Ujar Mikoto lembut, "Lalu kalau boleh tahu, urusan apa yang membuat anak muda sepertimu mengesampingkan hubungan yang biasa dijalin anak muda lainnya seusiamu?"

"Kebetulan aku menjabat sebagai seorang manajer di perusahaan yang baru dirintis oleh keluargaku. Lalu aku saat ini juga sedang merintis usaha milikku sendiri. Jadi, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan seperti pacaran, Mikoto-san."

"Aku sangat kagum denganmu, Naruto-kun. Kau masih muda dan sudah bekerja sangat keras. Kebanyakan anak-anak muda seusiamu, apalagi yang terlahir di keluarga berada. Pasti akan menjadi manja dan menghabiskan waktu dengan berfoya-foya menghabiskan uang orangtuanya, tapi kau tidak. Aku berharap andai saja Sasuke bisa menjadi sepertimu." Ujar Mikoto penuh harap, mengingat anaknya Sasuke, yang belum mampu diserahi tugas mengurus perusahaan.

"Itu hanya soal waktu, Mikoto-san. Aku yakin Sasuke nanti juga bisa menjadi sepertiku, hanya butuh sedikit bimbingan dan belajar. Kalau kau mau, aku juga bisa sedikit mengajarinya tentang ilmu manajemen perusahaan?"

"Oh, benarkah itu, Naruto-kun? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih untuk itu, kurasa aku perlu membicarakannya dengan Sasuke."

Naruto mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku akan siap kapanpun, Mikoto-san."

Pembicaraan antara Naruto dengan Mikoto mengalir dengan lancar, Mikoto dengan pengalamannya bisa mengorek berbagai informasi dari pembicaraan mereka bahkan tanpa Naruto sadari.

"Oh ya, Naruto-kun. Nama lengkapmu Namikaze Naruto bukan? Apa ada kaitannya dengan klan Namikaze pemilik Namikaze Corporation?"

"Memang aku berasal dari klan Namikaze yang itu, Mikoto-san. Oh, apa anda mengenal seseorang yang lain dari klanku?"

"Sepertinya iya, jika aku tidak salah ingat.. Namanya adalah Namikaze Minato, dia adalah temanku dulu sewaktu SMA. Apa kau mengenalnya, Naruto-kun?" Jawab Mikoto, sejujurnya bahkan Mikoto selalu ingat dengan Namikaze Minato ini. Sedikit cerita, ia dulu naksir berat dengan si Minato ini. Mikoto bersama sahabatnya yang bernama Kushina bersaing untuk mendapatkan cinta Minato. Tapi sayang Minato akhirnya memilih Kushina, dan Mikoto sendiri terpaksa merelakan dan akhirnya menikah dengan Fugaku.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali, Mikoto-san. Namikaze Minato adalah ayahku..!" Naruto berseru terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Mikoto mengenal ayahnya.

"Oh, jadi begitu.. Pantas saja." Mikoto sendiri juga cukup terkejut, meskipun ia sudah bersiap dengan fakta ini.

"Ya ampun, apa aku memang selalu ditakdirkan jatuh hati dengan seorang Namikaze?" Batin Mikoto dalam hatinya, "Dulu aku jatuh hati dengan ayahnya. Sekarang apa aku harus jatuh hati pula dengan anaknya?"

Perbincangan Mikoto dan Naruto akhirnya berakhir ketika Sasuke kembali dari toilet.

"Pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke pada ibunya.

"Tentu, ayo." Ketika hendak berdiri, Mikoto tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya pusing dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan, beruntung Sasuke dan Naruto buru-buru menangkapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, ibu?" Sasuke bertanya panik.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Ibu hanya sedikit pusing, mungkin ini efek kurang tidur belakangan ini." Jawab Mikoto lemah.

"Sekarang bagaimana kita pulang? Aku tidak bisa menyetir." Gumam Sasuke gusar.

"Biar aku saja yang menyetir." Kata Naruto menawarkan diri.

"Eh, lalu bagaimana dengan motor sportmu, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Itu masalah gampang, nanti akan ku hubungi manajer restoran ini. Kebetulan aku mengenalnya. Sekarang yang lebih penting, ayo lekas kita bawa ibumu masuk ke dalam mobil, udara semakin dingin!" Ujar Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke lalu membantu Mikoto berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Sasuke mendudukkan Mikoto dengan hati-hati di kursi belakang, sementara Naruto mengambil alih kemudi.

"Naruto, apa kau benar-benar bisa menyetir mobil?" Sasuke bertanya ragu.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya dan menunjukkannya tepat dihadapan wajah Sasuke, "Nih, liat. Aku sudah punya SIM, Sasuke."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Setidaknya kita tidak perlu khawatir kau menabrak sesuatu atau ditilang polisi." Canda Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memutar matanya malas. Naruto lalu menyalakan mobil dan menjalankannya dengan mulus.

"Maaf jadi merepotkanmu, Naruto-kun." Kata Mikoto dengan nada yang masih lemas.

"Bukan apa-apa, Mikoto-san. Tenang saja." Balas Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau cukup hebat juga, Naruto-kun, sudah memiliki SIM. Andai Sasuke juga punya.."

"Aku langsung mengurus ketika usiaku telah menginjak 17 tahun, Mikoto-san. Dan untuk Sasuke, kurasa aku bisa mengajarinya."

"Benarkah, Naruto? Itu bagus, aku siap kapanpun. Mungkin besok tak masalah kan?"

"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Itu masalah mudah.."

Mobil yang dikemudikan Naruto melenggang dengan mulus dijalanan Konoha, hingga akhirnya sampai di Uchiha mansion.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Telah mengantarkan kami, aku jadi tidak enak." Mikoto sekali lagi berterima kasih.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Bagaimana kau akan pulang? Motormu kan masih ada di restoran?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu.." Naruto juga bingung menjawabnya, ia tak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Kamu tidur disini saja, Naruto-kun. Besok baru aku akan mengantarmu mengambil motormu. Lagipula hari sudah malam.." Gumam Mikoto.

"Ibu benar, Naruto. Malam ini kau tidur di sini saja." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, maaf merepotkan.. Sasuke, Mikoto-san." Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Naruto akhirnya menerima tawaran Sasuke dan Mikoto untuk tidur di rumah mereka.

* * *

"Ugh, bau apa ini..?" Naruto merasakan sesuatu mengelitik hidungnya, ia lalu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, hanya untuk melihat kaki Sasuke malang melintang diwajahnya. "Sialan kau, Sasuke.. Singkirkan kakimu dari wajahku!" Naruto menepis kaki Sasuke dengan kasar, sementara yang empunya masih enak-enakan tidur.

"Aduh, aku masih ngantuk sekali. Jam berapa sekarang..?" Naruto mengerang dan melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamar Sasuke yang menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pagi. Salahkan Sasuke yang mengajaknya main PS sampai tengah malam. Untungnya hari ini hari Minggu.

"Lebih baik sekarang aku mandi dulu." Naruto berdiri lalu menuju kamar mandi dalam yang ada di kamar Sasuke.

* * *

Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tarik nafas lagi, lalu hembuskan perlahan.

Saat ini Mikoto sedang melakukan yoga dipinggir kolam renang yang terletak dibelakang mansion Uchiha. Ini adalah rutinitas yang sudah ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun belakangan. Mikoto selalu rajin menjaga kondisi tubuhnya agar tetap fit dengan mengikuti berbagai macam senam dan pelatihan seperti yoga, zumba, renang, dan sebagainya. Hal itu pulalah alasan mengapa Mikoto tampak jauh lebih muda daripada wanita seusianya.

"Huufh.." Mikoto membuang nafas lega dan mengakhiri sesi latihan yoganya pagi ini.

"Apa Sasuke dan Naruto-kun sudah bangun ya? Sebaiknya ku bangunkan mereka, mengingat hari sudah siang." Dengan kondisi tubuh yang masih basah dan lepek oleh keringat, Mikoto berdiri dan menuju ke kamar Sasuke dimana Naruto dan anaknya tertidur.

* * *

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto melihat Sasuke masih tertidur pulas. Padahal Naruto berniat menyurunya untuk mengantarnya mengambil motor sportnya yang ketinggalan di restoran kemarin malam.

"Duh, nih anak. Udah jam segini masih molor, ya sudahlah." Naruto memutuskan untuk berolahraga sejenak –sebuah kebiasaannya tiap pagi- disekitar mansion Uchiha sambil menunggu temannya itu terbangun.

Ckleek

Naruto berjalan keluar dari pintu. Disisi lain, terlihat Mikoto berjalan ke arah pintu kamar dengan kepala tertunduk. Karena tak satupun dari keduanya memperhatikan jalan, hingga terjadilah..

"Bruugh.."

"Ittei..!" Naruto dan Mikoto bertabrakan dan terjatuh dengan posisi Naruto dibawah dan Mikoto menindih tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mencoba membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang menubruknya. Namun, ketika ia membuka matanya, yang ia lihat adalah wajah ibu sahabatnya tersebut yang..

".. Cantik." Kata-kata tersebut keluar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto tanpa ia sadari. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia tak henti-hentinya memandang wajah Mikoto. Rambut hitam berkilaunya yang lepek karena keringat..

"Shit, apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto!" Naruto merutuki pikirannya yang tak bisa ia kontrol. Ia tak mau menjadi laki-laki kurangajar yang berpikir macam-macam kepada ibu dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Disisi lain, Mikoto merasa gugup dengan posisi mereka berdua yang –ehem- bisa membuat orang salah paham. Namun entah mengapa tubuhnya tak kunjung berdiri, matanya malah sibuk mengeksplorasi wajah indah dari sahabat putranya tersebut.

Rambut pirangnya yang masih basah oleh air, mata biru saffirnya yang indah dan mempesona, hidungnya yang mancung dan kulit tan-nya yang eksotis..

"Tidak.. tidak.. apa yang kau pikirkan, Mikoto. Sadarlah!" Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mengenyahkan pikiran aneh tersebut dari kepalanya. Wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang, Mikoto bahkan takut kalau-kalau Naruto bisa mendengar degupan jantungnya ini.

Keduanya masih sibuk saling menikmati pemandangan satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya Naruto-lah yang pertama kali sadar.

"Ehem, maaf Mikoto-san. Aku.. tidak bisa bernafas." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan terengah-engah tepat didepan wajah Mikoto. Mikoto bahkan bisa mencium bau nafas Naruto pada jarak ini. Memang benar Naruto agak kesulitan bernafas dengan posisi mereka yang sekarang.

Mikoto yang baru tersadar buru-buru berdiri dan berkata dengan gugup dan malu-malu, "A-aku b-benar-benar.. t-tidak bermaksud u-untuk.." Mikoto berbicara dengan terbata-bata, ia yakin wajahnya saat ini pasti sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Naruto sendiri juga bingung dan cangung dengan situasi ini, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Naruto berharap Mikoto tidak mendengar ucapannya barusan yang berkata kalau ia cantik.

"Ehem.."

Puk

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Naruto tiba-tiba memegang kedua bahu Mikoto dan berkata layaknya orang dewasa. "Tidak apa-apa, Mikoto-san. Itu hanya ketidaksengajaan. Semua baik-baik saja, okey." Naruto mengatakannya dengan lancar dan tegas, mata biru saffirnya menatap lurus ke arah iris hitam Mikoto. Membuat Mikoto entah bagaimana seolah terhipnotis dan hanya bisa mengangguk.

Ketika Naruto melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Mikoto, ia baru sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Sial, apa yang baru saja kukatakan tadi. Kuharap Mikoto-san tidak marah atau tersinggung.." Naruto berharap-harap cemas dalam hatinya.

Keduanya masih saling menatap lama dalam diam, untungnya situasi tersebut tidak berlangsung lama ketika Sasuke akhirnya terbangun.

"Hoamm.." Sasuke menguap dan mengucek matanya, ia terheran ketika melihat ibu dan sahabatnya berdiri dipintu. "Ibu, Naruto.. mengapa kalian berdua berdiri didepan pintu?" Sasuke bertanya dalam kondisi masih setengah tersadar.

"Oh ya, jam berapa sekarang?" Sasuke menoleh dan melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi.

"Sudah jam 8 ternyata. Hei, Naruto. Apa kau tak mengambil motormu?" Untungnya Sasuke tak bertanya lebih jauh tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku sejak tadi menunggumu bangun, Sasuke." Balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung ke kamar mandi.

"Huufth.." Naruto dan Mikoto menghembuskan nafas lega dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Mereka merasa lega karena Sasuke tak melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Mata Naruto dan Mikoto tak sengaja saling bersibobrok sekali lagi, tapi mereka berdua buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain. Jelas mereka masih gugup tentang apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Karena kalian sudah bangun, kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu untuk mempersiapkan sarapan, Naruto-kun." Mikoto berhasil mendapat ketenangannya kembali dan mengambil inisiatif untuk mengakhiri kecanggungan yang terjadi dengan pergi dari situ.

Mikoto langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu balasan dari Naruto. Tapi Naruto bersumpah bahwa ia melihat pipi Mikoto memerah sekilas tadi sebelum ia berbalik pergi.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju dapur, Mikoto terus terngiang-ngiang dengan kejadian didepan pintu tersebut. Setiap kali mengingatnya, wajahnya akan memerah seperti terbakar.

"Aku.. aku.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya?" Mikoto bergumam sendiri sambil menangkupkan kedua pipinya dengan tangannya.

Mikoto ingat, satunya-satunya kondisi dimana ia pernah bersikap seperti ini adalah dulu ketika ia masih naksir dengan Minato, itupun tidak separah ini. Bahkan dengan Fugaku pun Mikoto tak pernah bersikap malu-malu seperti ini. Jantung Mikoto berdebar-debar hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Sepertinya, aku memang benar-benar telah jatuh cinta." Batin Mikoto dalam hatinya.

* * *

Sasuke memandangi meja makan dengan takjub, "Wow, ibu. Kau.. benar-benar membuat semua makanan spesial ini? Seingatku tak ada yang sedang berulang tahun sekarang?"

Dihadapan mereka sekarang tersaji berbagai menu masakan yang mengugah selera, baunya bahkan memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Sudah, ayo lekas makan. Kamu juga, Naruto-kun. Ambil tempat dudukmu!" Setelah Mikoto berkata demikian, mereka bertiga lalu mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing di meja makan.

Sejujurnya, Mikoto membuat semua masakan ini hanya untuk membuat Naruto terkesan. Tapi tentu saja Mikoto takkan mau mengakuinya, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ittadakimasu!" Mikoto, Sasuke, dan Naruto lalu makan dengan khidmat.

* * *

"Jadi, Naruto-kun. Apa kau akan langsung pulang setelah Sasuke mengantarmu?" Mikoto bertanya pada Naruto sebelum Sasuke mengantarnya menggunakan sepeda motornya.

"Sepertinya begitu, Mikoto-san. Ada beberapa masalah yang terjadi di perusahaan, jadi aku harus segera ke sana." Jawab Naruto.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu.." Mikoto menjawab dengan nada kecewa yang kentara.

Tiin

Suara klakson menyadarkan Naruto dan Mikoto.

"Ayo, Naruto!" Ajak Sasuke yang sudah bersiap diatas sepedanya.

"Um, baiklah. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, Mikoto-san." Setelah berpamitan dengan Mikoto, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung melesat pergi.

* * *

Disepanjang perjalanan, Naruto terngiang-ngiang dengan kejadian 'tabrakan' yang terjadi didepan pintu barusan. Setiap kali mengingatnya jantung Naruto selalu berdegup dengan kencang, bahkan terkadang ia senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa aku menyukai Mikoto-san ya?" Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Melihat Naruto yang senyum-senyum sendiri melalui spion, membuat Sasuke merasa takut. Jangan-jangan temannya ini jadi gila mendadak.

"Oe, Naruto. Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu? Kau tak gila mendadak kan?" Tanya Sasuke keras-keras agar dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan nyeleneh dari sahabatnya tersebut, Naruto menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan di kepala Sasuke.

Jduagh

"Ittei-, apa yang kau lakukan. Dobe? Itu sakit, sialan!" Sasuke ngomel-ngomel tidak terima.

"Apa yang kau maksud aku jadi gila mendadak, teme!" Balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau senyum-senyum tak jelas seperti, kau membuatku takut saja." Balas Sasuke.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu pun dihabiskan Sasuke dan Naruto dengan pertengkaran absurd.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Jujur, ini adalah fic pertama saya yang bertema romance. Dan saya awalnya sangat bingung menentukan pair yang cocok. Entah bagaimana terlintas dalam pikiran saya untuk membuat pair yang tidak biasa dan beda dari yang lain. Hingga akhirnya terciptalah fic dengan pair ini.

Awalnya saya terinspirasi membuat fic ini karena frustasi dengan fic-fic saya yang lain yang tak kunjung selesai. Saya telah membuat puluhan _draft_ fic yang hampir semua bertema adventure/fantasy. Sebagian kecil sudah saya upload di dan sebagiannya lagi masih nganggur di laptop saya. Saya benar-benar ingin sekali fokus membuat satu fic dan menyelesaikannya. Tapi fic bertema adventure/fantasy terlalu berat menurut saya. Kemudian saya berpikir kenapa tidak membuat fic dengan tema ringan seperti romance, misalnya? Dan begitulah asal-usul saya membuat fic ini. Saya benar-benar berharap bisa menyelesaikan fic yang satu ini.

Jadi, apakah anda menikmati fic ini? Kalau iya, silahkan fav & follow cerita saya ini. Dan jangan lupa juga untuk meninggalkan komentar yang baik. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hari-hari berikutnya Sasuke semakin sering mengajak Naruto untuk main ke rumahnya, hal ini mau tidak mau juga membuat Mikoto ikut senang. Senang karena berkat Naruto, Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit menjadi pribadi yang tak lagi sedingin dulu dan terbuka. Senang karena kehadiran Naruto sendiri juga dinanti oleh Mikoto. Mikoto dan Naruto bahkan telah saling bertukar nomor handphone. Mereka seolah telah melupakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sesuai janjinya, Naruto saat ini sedang mengajari Sasuke ilmu-ilmu dasar manajerial sebuah perusahaan. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Naruto adalah membuat Sasuke membantu ibunya mengurus dokumen perusahaan. Itulah mengapa mereka saat ini berada diruang kerja Mikoto yang terletak di mansion Uchiha.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu berbakat dalam mengajari seseorang. Tapi karena aku sudah berjanji, aku akan mengajarimu sebisaku. Jadi kau jangan malas ya.." Ujar Naruto sambil mengawasi Sasuke yang menyortir dokumen perusahaan disampingnya, Mikoto sendiri berada tidak jauh dari mereka sambil sesekali memperhatikan Naruto secara diam-diam.

"Ugh.." Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pusing. Ia mengira akan cukup mudah untuk melakukan ini, nyatanya tak semudah yang dibayangkan.

"Ingat, Sasuke. Kau harus membaca dengan teliti kata demi kata yang tertulis didokumen tersebut, salah memahaminya bisa berakibat fatal!" Ujar Naruto memperingatkan Sasuke, "Tenanglah, ini baru langkah awal saja. Masih ada banyak yang harus kau pelajari."

Setelah Sasuke selesai membantu ibunya mengurus dokumen perusahaan, Naruto lalu beralih mengajari yang lain seperti keuangan, _table manner,_ etiket, dan sebagainya.

"Aargh.. Naruto, tak bisakah kita istirahat sebentar!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi, ini baru hari pertama dan Naruto sudah mengajarinya terlalu banyak.

"Hmm, baiklah. Hei, bagaimana kalau belajar menyetir mobil?" Tawar Naruto.

Sasuke yang awalnya terduduk lemas langsung berdiri bersemangat, "Sekarang? Oh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan pinjam kunci mobil ke ibu."

"Kukira kau sudah tak bertenaga lagi?" Naruto mencibir.

"Hehe, tidak untuk belajar mobil. Naruto.." Sahut Sasuke nyengir.

* * *

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Pertama-tama, kau harus bisa memindah tuas transmisi tanpa melihatnya. Untuk itu kau harus menghafalnya terlebih dahulu." Naruto lalu memberi contoh ke Sasuke.

"Hmm, baiklah. Itu cukup mudah." Kata Sasuke.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto lalu mulai menyuruh Sasuke untuk menyalakan mobil dan menjalankannya pada transmisi gigi 1.

"Bagus, lepaskan koplingnya perlahan. Sasuke." Naruto berkata dengan hati-hati sambil tangannya siap sedia di _hand break,_ berjaga-jaga apabila terjadi hal-hal yang tak di inginkan.

Gruuk!

Sayangnya baru beberapa meter berjalan, mobil tersebut mati.

"Kau melepaskannya terlalu cepat, Sasuke. Kau harus mengimbanginya dengan menginjak pedal gas perlahan!"

"Aku tahu, Naruto. Aku tahu.. tapi ini tak semudah yang kau ucapkan!"

Naruto terus mengajari Sasuke sampai hari menjelang petang. Perkembangan Sasuke cukup lambat menurut Naruto, masih terlalu tegang dan kaku, padahal tingkat pemahamannya sudah bagus. Naruto lalu berpendapat bahwa mungkin Sasuke hanya kurang keberanian saja.

Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi pertama belajar menyetir mobil hari itu dan kembali ke mansion Uchiha pada pukul 5 sore.

* * *

Sesampainya di mansion Uchiha, Sasuke langsung menuju ke kamar dan tidur. Sementara Naruto, ia tiba-tiba mendapat dorongan untuk membantu Mikoto di ruang kerjanya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Permisi, Mikoto-san. Boleh aku masuk?" Naruto meminta izin sebelum memasuki ruang kerja Mikoto.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Masuklah. Apa latihan menyetir dengan Sasuke sudah selesai?" Tanya Mikoto setelah mempersilahkan Naruto memasuki ruangan.

"Sudah, Mikoto-san." Jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana perkembangan Sasuke, apa cukup baik?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Ia cepat memahami apa yang aku jelaskan, Mikoto-san. Hanya saja ia masih sedikit tegang dan kaku, serta kurang sedikit keberanian. Tapi itu tak masalah, kurasa beberapa kali latihan akan beres." Naruto menjawab dengan gamblang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu sekali lagi, Naruto-kun." Ucap Mikoto.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan, Mikoto-san. Itu sama sekali tak perlu, Sasuke adalah sahabatku jadi sudah sewajarnya aku membantunya." Sahut Naruto.

"Jadi, Naruto-kun. Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

"Oh, itu. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menawarkan bantuan, Mikoto-san."

"Fufufu, Naruto-kun. Kau perhatian sekali padaku. Aku jadi baper.." Mikoto tertawa cekikian sambil menutupi mulutnya, mengoda Naruto.

"Eh, itu.. Hehehe, kebetulan aku saat ini sedang tidak ada kesibukan. Jadi kurasa membantumu akan menyenangkan, lagipula aku tidak terbiasa menganggur."

"Tentu, Naruto-kun. Aku akan senang sekali kau mau membantuku." Mikoto menyambut senang tawaran Naruto. Naruto akhirnya menghabiskan malam itu dengan membantu Mikoto dengan pekerjaannya.

Mikoto sangat kagum dengan Naruto. Walau usianya masih sangat muda, tapi pemahamannya tentang seluk beluk dunia bisnis tak kalah dengan dirinya. Dan Mikoto sangat terbantu dengan keberadaan Naruto di sini.

Naruto dan Mikoto terus berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka hingga pukul 8 malam, barulah saat itu mereka berhenti dan beristirahat.

"Sekali lagi aku sangat berterima kasih, Naruto-kun. Aku tak menyangka pekerjaanku akan cepat selesai dengan bantuanmu." Mikoto terus menerus berterima kasih pada Naruto.

"Sama sekali bukan masalah, Mikoto-san." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum tulus.

"Begini saja, Naruto-kun. Aku merasa tak enak dengan bantuan yang selalu kau berikan baik padaku maupun Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau aku menawarkan makan malam sebagai gantinya?" Tawar Mikoto, merayu lebih tepatnya.

"Makan malam? Lagi?"

"Huum.." Angguk Mikoto.

"Mm, kurasa tak masalah. Mikoto-san.." Jawab Naruto.

Mikoto sudah hampir berteriak penuh kemenangan sebelum disela oleh Naruto, "Kalau begitu akan kubangunkan Sasuke dulu, Mikoto-san."

"Eh, apa.. T-tunggu dulu, Naruto-kun.." Mikoto mendesah kecewa ketika Naruto pergi begitu saja sebelum Mikoto selesai bicara.

"Ish, dasar tidak peka.." Mikoto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai karena kesal, kesal dengan ketidakpekaan Naruto. Padahal tadi niatnya adalah mengajak Naruto makan malam berdua saja dengannya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mikoto juga sudah terlanjur menawarkan makan malam pada Naruto, tidak mungkin kan ia membatalkannya hanya gara-gara Sasuke. Bisa-bisa Naruto menjadi curiga dan memandangnya aneh, Mikoto tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Haah, ya sudahlah.." Sambil membuang nafas kecewa, Mikoto mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di mejanya lalu menuju ke garasi untuk bersiap-siap.

Di kamar Sasuke.

"Hoy, Sasuke. Bangun.. bangun.." Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Naruto berusaha untuk membangunkan Sasuke.

"Mmmm, apa sih, Naruto. Aku ngantuk tau, sudah pergi sana..!" Teriak Sasuke nyaring, masih dalam kondisi tertidur alias _nglindur._

"Ibumu mengajak kita makan malam. Ayo, apa kau tak mau ikut?"

"Pergi saja sendiri sana, aku masih ngantuk. _Dobe_..!" Usir Sasuke, masih dengan mata terpejam dan iler di sana-sini.

"Twiich." Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto.

"Huh, ya sudah kalau begitu.." Naruto lalu meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dengan jengkel.

* * *

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba.

Mungkin peribahasa tersebut tepat untuk mengambarkan suasana hati Mikoto saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, harapannya untuk makan malam berdua dengan Naruto terwujud. Terima kasih untuk Sasuke yang sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan hingga membuat Naruto jengkel.

Naruto dan Mikoto saat ini sedang berada di Restoran Le Stella, sebuah restoran bergaya Perancis yang baru buka seminggu yang lalu di Konoha. Naruto awalnya enggan ketika Mikoto mengajaknya ke sini, karena ia tahu kalau restoran ini tergolong cukup mahal. Dan yang lebih penting, restoran ini identik dengan orang-orang yang sudah memiliki pasangan atau sudah menikah. Namun, setelah didesak berkali-kali, Naruto tak bisa menolak dan hanya bisa pasrah saat Mikoto menyeretnya ke sini. Naruto bukanlah tipe lelaki yang pandai menolak ajakan wanita.

Sambil makan, Naruto berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan ringan dengan Mikoto.

"Jadi, Mikoto-san. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Um, tentu saja boleh. Naruto-kun?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau mansion Uchiha cukup besar dan luas, tapi mengapa aku tak melihat satupun pembantu di rumah kalian?" Naruto cukup penasaran dengan pertanyaannya yang satu ini.

Mikoto memperbaiki posisi duduknya sebelum menjawab, "Semenjak 'kejadian' itu, klan Uchiha sudah sangat menurun drastis, Naruto-kun. Dan alasan mengapa aku tak lagi memperkejakan pembantu di rumah, itu karena kami sudah tak mampu lagi mempekerjakan mereka."

"Uh, aku minta maaf, Mikoto-san. Kalau pertanyaanku membuatmu merasa tidak enak." Ujar Naruto, ia merasa bersalah mengingatkan Mikoto pada 'kejadian' itu. Naruto tahu, yang dimaksud Mikoto dengan 'kejadian' itu adalah saat dimana sebagian besar anggota klan Uchiha melakukan kudeta pada pemerintahan yang sah dan berujung kegagalan yang membuat mereka hampir dihapus dari Jepang.

"Tidak masalah, Naruto-kun. Itu sudah bukan rahasia lagi." Ucap Mikoto tenang sambil menyesap anggur ditangannya dengan anggun.

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut sampai makanan mereka habis. Kali ini, jauh lebih cair daripada sebelumnya. Baik Mikoto maupun Naruto menikmati perbincangan mereka dengan hangat. Sesekali, Mikoto akan tersenyum dan tertawa dengan candaan-candaan ringan yang dilontarkan Naruto. Mereka berdua lalu memutuskan untuk pulang setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Terima kasih mau menemaniku makan malam, Naruto- _kun_."

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Mikoto- _san._ "

Baik Mikoto dan Naruto berkata hampir bersamaan, membuat wajah Mikoto tersipu malu sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kikuk.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang dulu, Mikoto- _san._ Sampaikan salamku juga untuk Sasuke."

Mikoto mengangguk, "Hati-hati, Naruto- _kun.._ "

Naruto lalu mengambil motornya yang terparkir di garasi Mansion Uchiha lalu melesat pergi, meninggalkan Mikoto yang melihatnya semakin menjauh.

TBC


End file.
